San Patricio
by Lily Tietjens
Summary: Jim y Molly celebran juntos San Patricio. Established Molliarty.


Disclaimer: Ni Sherlock, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia.

* * *

En un principio Jim había estado reticente ante la idea de celebrar San Patricio. Nunca había sido excesivamente patriota, por no hablar de que esa fiesta en concreto empezaba a ser un tópico algo desgastado. Sin embargo a Molly parecía hacerle mucha ilusión y terminó aceptando bajo ciertas condiciones. Él elegiría el lugar al que irían y se negaba en rotundo a llevar barbas postizas pelirrojas y sombreros ridículos. Eligió un pub poco conocido, puramente irlandés. Los dueños habían nacido en la bella Irlanda y seguramente esa noche el único inglés presente en el local sería su novia. Si iban a celebrar San Patricio lo harían bien.

Así pues, tres horas después del llegar al pub, una cerveza negra y dos whiskys, Jim se alegraba de haber aceptado. Desde una mesa veía como su novia danzaba al ritmo de una polka irlandesa junto con otras tres mujeres, las novias de los hombres con los que compartía mesa. Al principio habían estado solos en la barra pero tras la primera cerveza las inhibiciones de Molly desaparecieron. La chica era rematadamente buena con la gente una vez dejaba al lado sus inseguridades por lo que en menos de diez minutos había hecho amigas y en otros diez la camaradería irlandesa había hecho que los hombres se sentaran en una mesa a jugar al póker.

Hacía años que no hablaba en gaélico de forma fluida, se sentía bien estar en contacto con sus raíces de forma tan distendida. Por no hablar de que ellos no se sorprendían tanto ante sus comentarios sarcásticos y provocativos. Así, Jim fue consciente de que se había acostumbrado a la forma tan correcta de ser de los ingleses, siempre preocupados por el decoro, el deber y el honor. Aunque debía reconocer que las reacciones de los ingleses a sus provocaciones eran más divertidas. Tenían algo bueno.

Adair terminó de repartir la siguiente mano por lo que apartó los ojos de Molly para coger sus cartas. Normalmente jugar con cualquiera al póker sería sencillo y aburrido pues todo el mundo tenía un cante que descubría su jugaba, sin embargo entre la oscuridad que no permitía ver el rostro de los hombres, cosa que también le venía bien a él pues no podía permitir que le reconocieran, y el alcohol estaba sorprendentemente entretenido. Y por supuesto iba ganando. Se encendió un cigarrillo mientras se hacían las primeras apuestas de la ronda. Los dueños siempre se pasaban por el arco del triunfo la normativa vigente y ahí dentro estaba permitido fumar así como la timba de póker que era a todas luces ilegal también. Pero hasta dónde Jim sabía, es decir todo, los dueños estaban metidos en el tráfico de drogas y el local servía para blanquear dinero. Así que una multa por permitir fumar en el pub no era nada.

Perdió esa ronda y chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Se terminó su tercer whisky, levantando después los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como Molly hacia lo mismo con su segunda cerveza. Al instante una de las tres chicas, las cuales llevaban la delantera a Molly en lo que a beber se refería, le dio otra jarra de cerveza que la chica aceptó con una gran sonrisa. No debía dejar que Molly bebiera mucho más. Ya estaba claramente borracha. Tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos vidriosos, la sonrisa tonta y… Wooh… Estaba preciosa vestida de verde. Debía ponerse más ese color.

-Stop ag faire nach bhfuil do béarla ag dul a imíonn siad.- Jim alzó una ceja cuando Liam le dijo mientras barajeaba que dejara de mirar a Molly, que no iba a desaparecer.

-Tuigim gur mian leat chun breathnú chomh beag agus is féidir le do chailín, ach mé ag amharc ar mo bean oiread agus is mian leat.- Miraría a su chica tanto como quisiera, era normal que Liam no quisiera mirar a la suya, no era precisamente agraciada. Esa fue su respuesta, la cual hizo que los otros dos hombres soltaran una risotada.

Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero para después coger sus cartas, sin embargo, no se fijó mucho en ellas pues Molly caminaba hacia la mesa junto con las otras mujeres. Su chica pasó tras Davin y para cuando llegó a su lado ya se había echado hacia atrás para que se sentara sobre sus piernas cosa que la mujer hizo al instante dejando la jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa.

-¿Ya te has casando de bailar?- Ella negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba la punta de los dedos por el rostro de su novio.

-Quiero bailar contigo… - A Jim se le escapó un suspiro. Sabía que este momento llegaría. No le hacía demasiada gracia bailar, al menos no en público. Esperaba poder mantener a Molly entretenida ahí y que se le olvidara.

-Ya veremos… - Cogió la cerveza de su chica y le dio un trago -Compartes con tu novio ¿No?- Esta asintió. Poco a poco se iría bebiendo su cerveza para evitar que ella tomara mucho más.

-Eh! Déanfaidh muid ag imirt nó céard?- Exclamó Liam de nuevo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Preguntó Molly al instante, mirando alrededor, esperando una traducción.

Ruth, la novia de Liam, rio mientras negaba con la cabeza – Que si empiezan a jugar, mi novio en un ansioso.

-Oh… No te entretengo más, amor – Dijo Molly recostándose sobre Jim para dejarle jugar. Este rodeó su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra cogía las cartas, acercándolas para que ella también las viera.

-¿Qué dices, muñeca? ¿Vamos a ganar esta mano?- Molly observó las cartas frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, la verdad es que eran buenas pero al pasar le había visto las cartas a Davin. Ladeó la cabeza y le susurró al oído que dicho hombre tenía escalera de color.

-Eso son trampas, Molly –Le susurró con un tono escandalizado totalmente falso. Esta se llevó el dedo índice a los labios entre risas. Jim decidió no ir y tiró las cartas.

-Quiero bailar, Jim… - Volvió a pedir la chica haciendo un ligero puchero. El aludido dio otro trago de cerveza.

-Molly… -Empezó él pero ella le tapó la boca con dos dedos-

-Podemos irnos a casa, bailamos y después juegas conmigo… ¡Al póker! – Añadió rápidamente poniéndose aún más roja al darse cuenta de lo que en un principio insinuaba la frase. Jim observó los grandes ojos marrones de su novia y pasó los dedos por su pelo.

-Tá tú sióg álainn.- Dijo acercándola para darla un lento beso. Al terminar Molly se pasó la lengua por los labios y susurró lo siguiente.

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Que nos vamos a casa, avisa a Moran- Con todo lo que había bebido no quería arriesgarse a coger el coche.

-¡Pero no mientas! ¡Molly, ha dicho que eres un hada preciosa! – Molly levantó los ojos del móvil con la boca abierta para mirar a Ruth que había vuelto a ejercer de traductora y después miró a su novio.

-Shut suas!- Exclamó Jim enfadado. No le gustaba que le tradujeran cuando decía esa clase de pasteladas. Si hablaba a su novia en gaélico era por algo. Era algo que quería decirle pero que no quería que ella supiera conscientemente.

-¿Por qué me tengo que callar? ¡Es muy bonito lo que has dicho! –Jim apretó los puños cada vez más molesto. Debía controlarse, no era el lugar indicado para cometer a un asesinato.

-¡Bueno ya está! ¡Otra ronda de whisky! –Exclamó Davin para acabar con el repentino mal rollo.

En lo que llegaba la ronda de whisky Molly envió un mensaje, en el que le bailó alguna letra, a Moran para que fuera a buscarles.

Todos brindaron por Irlanda, Jim sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo pues seguía molesto, y poco después se despidieron para regresar a su hogar.

Una vez en la parte de atrás del coche Molly apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio mientras jugaba con su mano.

-Jim… -

-¿Qué?- De repente la noche para él había perdido todo su encanto. Odiaba que sus sentimientos quedaran tan al descubierto.

-Te quiero.- Molly, incluso estando algo bebida, sabía que no era buena idea abordar directamente el tema del comentario. Quería que antes quedara claro que sus sentimientos eran más que correspondidos y que no tenía por qué sentirse mal.

-Lo sé, muñeca.- Respondió con un toque de seriedad aunque inclinó la cabeza para dejar un beso en su cabeza.

\- Sióg también me pega – Dijo Molly alzando la cabeza – Es por la nariz ¿A que sí? – Soltó una risa y acarició la mejilla de su novio con la punta de la nariz.

-¿Cómo has sabido que Sióg es hada?- Jim quería desviar el tema, aunque en parte también quería saber cómo lo había adivinado.

\- Tá tú, son el sujeto y el verbo, es obvio. Álainn es preciosa, lo sé porque ya te lo he oído antes, así que lo que queda tiene que ser hada, sióg- Terminó la muchacha, muy orgullosa de su deducción.

-Chica lista… - Murmuró Jim pasando los dedos por su pelo con abandono –Y sí, es por la nariz.

Había terminado por tranquilizarse, no tenía por qué sentirse mal, ni mucho menos pagarlo con Molly. Además a esas tres parejas no volvería a verlas en la vida, es más con la cantidad de alcohol que llevaban todos en el cuerpo seguramente ni si quiera recordarían lo que había pasado.

Una vez estuvieron en casa Jim puso música y le ofreció la mano a su chica.

-Sigues queriendo bailar ¿No?- Molly asintió mientras cogía su mano. La pegó a su cuerpo mientras apoyaba la mano libre en la parte baja de la espalda de la mujer. Ésta a su vez posó la otra mano sobre el hombro de su compañero.

Bailaron lentamente, completamente pegados el uno al otro. Jim la hizo girar un par de veces pero siempre volvía a estar pegada a él. Sus caderas se movían al unísono en ese ritmo lento, acompañadas con el balanceo de sus cuerpos. Las manos de Molly terminaron en la nuca de su novio por lo que las dos manos del hombre al final se estacionaron en la parte de baja de la espalda de la chica. Jim apoyó la mejilla en la sien de ella.

-En un rato ve a buscar la baraja de cartas- Comentó Molly.

-¿De verdad quieres jugar al póker? Te voy a desplumar… - Jim movió los dedos lentamente por su espalda, dibujando pequeños círculos.

-¿Y eso por qué? Sé jugar al póker ¿Eh?- La chica alzó la cabeza mirándole con cierto toque de indignación.

-Saber las reglas del póker es muy distinto a saber jugar. Eres un libro abierto, Molly. La cara de póker es algo que nunca podrás llegar a dominar – Cosa por la que estaba absolutamente agradecido. Adoraba cuan expresiva es su novia.

-Ya veremos – El tono que había usado Molly indicaba claramente que se había picado.

-Como quieras, preciosa-Concluyó Jim soltando una carcajada. Sin duda sería muy interesante jugar con ella.

Bailaron un par de canciones más y después Molly se separó anunciando que iría a por un par de vasos y la botella de whisky.

-No bebas más, Molly- Advirtió Jim antes de ir a buscar las cartas y las fichas.

-¡No te oigo, papá! –Respondió la chica con diversión. Ella ahora mismo lo veía todo a través de un filtro de felicidad.

Jim se sentó en la mesa del salón repartió el mismo número de fichas entre los dos y puso el dinero a un lado. Si él jugaba era con apuestas de verdad. Molly llegó con los dos vasos, el de ella con hielo, sirvió whisky en ambos y se sentó. Mientras sacaba el dinero él cogió el vaso de la chica y se lo puso a su lado.

-¡Jim!- Exclamó -¡Ese es para mí!

-Si consigues ganarme una mano dejo te dejo que lo bebas- Molly frunció los labios, pensativa, pero terminó aceptando. Dejó el dinero junto al de su novio y esperó a que este repartiera las cartas con la confianza de que le ganaría.

* * *

No pudo evitar reír al ver como el rostro de su novia se iluminaba. Tenía buenas cartas. Jim estuvo tentando de hacerse el loco y dejarla ganar pero no estaba en su naturaleza hacer eso y, además, sabía que a Molly le sentaría muy mal que la dejara ganar. Llevaban cerca de una hora jugando y tal como había pronosticado estaba dejando a su novia sin blanca y el whisky ya estaba aguado. Jim tiró las cartas y Molly gruñó. Estaba segura de que en esta mano conseguiría recuperarse.

-No quiero jugar más a esto- Dijo con tono de niña pequeña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Uy, qué mal perder… - Metió el dedo en la llaga mientras se guardaba el dinero en la cartera. Se lo iba a quedar, obviamente. Lo había ganado limpiamente, no era culpa suya si Molly no aceptaba que era pésima ocultando sus emociones y pensamientos.

Jim escuchó un gruñido en respuesta y volvió a reír – Venga… - Continuó hablando él alargando la "e" de la palabra - ¿A qué quieres jugar?

-No sé… - Dijo mientras se levantaba – Me muero de sed ¿Te traigo algo? –Jim sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Al blackjack?- Preguntó cuando su novia regresó con un vaso lleno de hielos y coca cola.

-No sé jugar a eso… - Se bebió la mitad del vaso y subió los hombros.

-Ven aquí, anda. Te enseño – Dijo Jim empezando a barajar de nuevo. En este juego Molly tendría más posibilidades de ganar ya que no debía ocultar sus emociones.

La chica se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio, pegando su espalda a su pecho. Jim empezó a explicar las reglas del juego mientras Molly daba tragos de su vaso, el cual se lo terminó en apenas un minuto. Se perdió en la segunda frase, se había quedado embobada mirando las manos de su novio mientras este maneja las cartas con maestría.

-¿Me estás escuchando Molly?- Había notado como su novia había desconectado, tal vez estuviera cansada. Debían ser las cuatro de la mañana, había bebido y su chica no era precisamente una persona nocturna.

-No… - Reconoció ella como si la hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura. Ladeó la cabeza intentando sonreír de forma inocente.

-Sabes que odio repetirme… - Dijo bajando el tono de voz haciéndolo más grave pues había notado que si Molly había desconectado de la conversación no era por sueño.

La chica tragó saliva – Lo sé, lo siento… - Ah, la educación inglesa. Tenían que disculparse hasta por respirar.

-Está bien, atiende- Dijo dejando las cartas pues no las necesitaba para volver a explicar las reglas. Molly volvió a mirar al frente y se recolocó sobre las piernas de su novio, esta vez totalmente dispuesta a prestar atención.

Jim colocó la mano derecha en su vientre mientras la izquierda se deslizó debajo de su vestido para acariciar sus muslos. A pesar de que tenía perfecto acceso a estos ladeó la cabeza para hablar en su oído.

-Más, Molly- Rozó con sus labios el oído de su novia al hablar. No necesitó especificar nada. Tras sentir el ligero movimiento de su vientre, sin duda debido a un escalofrío, Molly separó un poquito más las piernas.

Entonces empezó a explicar de nuevo las reglas del blackjack mientras deslizaba los dedos por las piernas de ella, a la cual le estaba costando horrores mantener la atención en sus palabras. Tomó aire varias veces pero finalmente desistió de aprender el dichoso juego y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jim, abandonándose a sus brazos.

-¿Otra vez has desconectado?- Preguntó Jim, divertido, acariciando el interior de su muslo izquierdo.

-Sí… - Respondió ella en un suspiró, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro – Pero es culpa tuya, me distraes.

-¿Mía? Claro, el criminal siempre tiene la culpa – Llevó la mano derecha bajo el vestido para acariciar la otra pierna.

-Exacto-

Tras unos minutos Molly empezó a removerse incómoda, las caricias eran deliciosas, pero empezaba a sentir la necesidad de tener las manos de su novio en otros lugares y este no parecía tener intenciones de apartarlas de sus muslos. Debía de tratarse de uno de sus juegos y ella, como siempre, se había metido de lleno en ello.

Jim no pudo evitar soltar una risita al verla removerse. Disfrutaba jugando, disfrutaba volviendo loca a la gente y no iba a ser distinto con Molly. Adoraba retrasar el placer y ver como poco a poco el juego previo casi se convertía en una agonía para ella. No había espectáculo más bello que ver a su chica completamente desesperada, loca de deseo y necesidad por él.

Siguió acariciando sus muslos con abandono y lentitud sin llegar jamás a una zona crítica pues, cuando sus dedos se acercaban peligrosamente a la ropa interior de la mujer, estos volvían descender.

Molly alzó la cabeza abriendo los ojos y miró directamente a su novio. Este le devolvió la mirada. Debía reconocer que a veces se le hacía difícil mantener el juego, sobretodo en momentos como este, cuando le miraba con las pupilas dilatadas, con el deseo por él escrito en ellos. Pero lo más difícil era cuando le pedía por favor que dejara de jugar. Eso le perdía. Por suerte Molly no se había percatado de que era su punto débil y no lo usaba en su contra.

La chica estiró el cuello pero él movió la cabeza para dejar un beso en su frente. Molly se quejó por no recibir el beso que quería e hizo una mueca con los labios.

-¿Ya estás desesperada muñeca? - Susurró Jim-

-¿Por ti? Creo que lo estoy siempre- Si no era por hacer el amor, era por mimos, por hacer algo juntos e incluso por discutir con él. Siempre estaba desesperada y vuelta loca por Jim.

-Mis encantos son irresistibles- Respondió con su ya conocido ego simplemente porque cuando Molly decía ese tipo de cosas no sabía cómo responder. Sabía que ahí lo que pegaba era un comentario romántico pero no le salía. Si estuviera fingiendo una relación, como había fingido tantas otras veces, lo bordaría. Pero no estaba fingiendo, con ella era James Moriarty sin trampa ni cartón y a él sólo le salían esas cosas en momentos espontáneos, como antes en el pub.

Sacó la mano izquierda de debajo de su vestido y cogió del vacío vaso de coca cola un hielo. Lo deslizó por el interior de sus muslos haciendo que la chica temblara.

-Jim… - Susurró ella. Su voz ya empezaba a tener un toque de desesperación. Su piel estaba tan caliente que el hielo se deshizo en nada. Jim cogió otro hielo y esta vez recorrió el cuello de su novia con el.

La situación para Molly empezaba a ser insoportable. Le sobraba el vestido, el hielo tenía un efecto rebote que hacía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentara, por no hablar de la creciente humedad entre sus piernas. Odiaba y a la vez amaba esto. A veces se preguntaba si habría algo de masoquista en ella. Movió las caderas hacia delante al sentir que los dedos de Jim volvían a ascender por sus piernas y se acercaban a su intimidad mas no consiguió lo que quería, de hecho eso la dejó aún más desesperada. Emitió un sonido de queja dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Se removió aumentando la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Todo lo que hacía parecía aumentar su deseo, el fuego en sus entrañas ya era casi insoportable.

-Quieta- La voz de Jim sonó grave, teñida de lujuria. Puede que él tuviera el control pero no era inmune a nada de lo que estaba pasando. Las reacciones de Molly le encendían, la opresión de los pantalones de su erección empezaba a ser molesta. Cuando había echado la cabeza hacia atrás dejando el cuello al descubierto había sido muy difícil para él no inclinar la cabeza y morderlo. Morder sin piedad, dejando la marca de sus dientes en la pálida piel de su novia. La boca se le había hecho agua literalmente, él era el lobo feroz y caperucita estaba completamente entregada a él. A veces era muy complicado mantener la compostura y resistir esos instintos. No sucumbía a este en concreto porque intuía que Molly no le gustaría ir marcada como si fuera ganado. Sin duda ella utilizaría una expresión muy parecida a esa. Bien es cierto que no se quejó cuando hubo marcado otros lugares de su cuerpo, pero el cuello era visible aparte de delicado. No quería hacerla daño, en resumidas cuentas.

-No puedo- Escuchó Jim en respuesta. Molly había terminado sentada sólo sobre una de sus piernas de tanto que se había movido. Cerró las manos sobre las muñecas de su novio haciéndole parar y se enderezó hasta quedar sentada con la espalda recta – Basta – Su tono ya era de súplica. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante para tomar aire, movimiento que hizo que su intimidad se presiona contra el muslo de él. Gimió profundamente. ¡Sí! ¡Eso era justo lo que necesitaba! Se recolocó dispuesta a repetir la acción.

-Ni se te ocurra- Dijo Jim mientras la giraba para que quedara sentada sobre su regazo de forma ladeada, con el costado pegado a su pecho. Le alzó el rostro, posando el dedo índice en su barbilla – Tu placer es mío, Molly – Había empleado tiempo y dedicación para ponerla así. No iba a dejar que su orgasmo, el cual sabía que llegaría tan pronto como recibiera algo de estimulación, se fuera de esa forma.

Esta vez no pudo evitar que Molly atrapara sus labios con la boca. El beso fue arrebatador, absolutamente estremecedor. La chica ahora mismo era un volcán al borde de erupción por lo que, tras romper el beso, se puso en pie cargándola en brazos como si fuera una novia. Ella siguió repartiendo besos por su rostro y mandíbula mientras la llevaba a la habitación. Llevó la boca a su lóbulo y tras pasar la lengua por el lo succionó. Jim la dejó sobre la cama y rápidamente llevó las manos a la cremallera del vestido, la bajó para sacárselo al instante. Mientras tanto ella le quitó la chaqueta del traje y después tiró de su corbata verde para darle otro ardiente beso.

En apenas un par de minutos se deshicieron del resto de prendas para dar paso a los jadeos de Molly. Las manos de él masajearon los pechos de la chica, estimulándolos con delicadeza. Ella había creído que la agonía había llegado a su fin cuando la trajo a la cama pero su novio se negaba a prestar atención a ese lugar que clamaba por él. Molly dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, creía que iba a llorar de pura desesperación ¡Se estaba muriendo por él! ¿¡Es que no se daba cuenta o le daba igual!?

-Jim, por favor, por favor… -Empezó a decir- Te necesito, Jim – El hombre no iba a tardar mucho más en unirse a ella pero sus palabras pusieron punto final al juego. Su mujer, porque Molly era su mujer en el sentido más primario y más complejo del término aún a pesar de que no hubiera un papel que lo corroborara, no era consciente del poder que tenía sobre él sólo con decir esas dos palabras. Un "por favor" de ella y Jim podría descubrirse a sí mismo haciendo lo impensable para él.

Entró en ella sin pensárselo dos veces de un movimiento fluido haciendo que Molly profiriera un largo gemido. Jim apoyó la mano izquierda en el cabecero de la cama para embestirla con ímpetu. Los gemidos de la chica empezaron a oírse en la habitación y, además, esta volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciendo una vez más su cuello. La situación ya se escapaba del control del hombre por lo que sin pensarlo bajó la cabeza y mordió sin ningún tipo de reparo. Molly emitió un grito mas él jamás tuvo el menor temor de haberla hecho daño. Todo lo contrario. El mordisco apretó el gatillo de lo que fue un orgasmo tan intenso que casi arrastra a Jim con ella. Tuvo que cesar el movimiento de cadera y esperar un par de segundos a que se aflojara el agarre de la chica y asegurarse de que tenía el control suficiente para no acabar antes de tiempo. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo, estaba vez despacio, construyendo el placer de ambos de nuevo, poco a poco.

La mujer, que ya estaba en otro mundo, mantenía las piernas a ambos lados de su cadera, con las manos fuertemente aferradas a su espalda. Cuando la respiración se le volvió a acelerar, llevó las manos al pecho de Jim, empujándole suavemente para que fuera él el que estuviera tumbado en la cama. Sin salir de su interior cambiaron de posición y tan pronto como Molly se acomodó sobre la cadera de su novio empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, guiada por las manos de él que estaban en sus caderas.

Jim la observaba como si fuera lo más bello de la creación. El pelo le caía sobre un hombro, tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado dejando ver la marca de sus propios dientes en su cuello y el color morado que empezaban a aparecer a su alrededor. Sus pechos se balanceaban con el movimiento y una suave película de sudor cubría el valle entre estos. Era perfecta. No entendía cómo ella podía verse tantos complejos.

No iba a aguantar mucho más, ya no era capaz de controlar los roncos gemidos que se le escapaban de la garganta y su cadera se alzaba para encontrarse con la de Molly, entrando con mayor profundidad en su interior. Deseando que la chica volviera a llegar al orgasmo con él empezó a realizar círculos sobre su clítoris haciendo que gimiera su nombre y aumentara el ritmo, ondulando su vientre para amoldarse al movimiento de su mano. No mucho después Jim llegó al clímax con el nombre de su novia en la boca, seguido por ella, la cual se derrumbó sobre él, apoyando los brazos en su pecho.

Lentamente Molly se movió, dejando escapar a su novio de su interior, y se tumbó a su lado, siendo abrazada por este al instante. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, simplemente recuperando el aliento.

-Por fin lo has hecho… - Ella fue la que rompió el silencio.

-¿Hacer el qué?- Jim estaba algo confuso, tal vez fuera porque aún le duraba el atontamiento postorgásmico pues él siempre lo pillaba todo a la primera.

-Morderme el cuello. Llevas semanas aguantándote las ganas- Jim soltó a su novia y se incorporó apoyando el antebrazo sobre el colchón, mirándola.

-¿Cómo has sabido eso?-

-Tengo ojos en la cara, mi amor. Lo mirabas, te relamías y suspirabas. Y así una y otra vez. A parte, por muy bueno que seas jugando al póker no eres tan bueno ocultando tus deseos, al menos no conmigo. Yo te conozco, sé lo que hay dentro de tu corazón – Molly subió un hombro incorporándose para deslizarse bajo las sábanas pues empezaba a quedarse fría – Por eso también sé que hay otras cosas que no te atreves a hacer. Y no lo entiendo, creía que teníamos confianza absoluta el uno en el otro.

Jim, que se había unido a ella bajo las sábanas, la abrazó cuando esta puso la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Y la tenemos, pero… No quiero hacerte daño Molly. El mordisco te ha gustado pero mañana te dolerá y todos lo verán – Se le hacía raro que ella no se hubiera quejado de eso –

-A ver, a ver. No me vas a hacer daño, tú nunca me harías daño. Y sí, mañana el moratón dolerá pero no me quejo, lo he disfrutado y respecto a que todos lo verán supongo que es una cuestión de perspectiva y de cómo se hagan las cosas. Yo sé que me quieres y sé que no me consideras una propiedad, como si fuera una lavadora que usas y ya, así que no me molesta llevarlo. Aunque cuando salga a la calle lo cubriré, más que nada porque no creo que sea conveniente que mi jefe lo vea – La chica terminó subiendo un hombro –Y aunque no confíes en ti para hacer esas cosas que te gustaría podrías hablarlo conmigo y así sabrías si sería algo que puedo soportar o no.

Jim, que había estado escuchando atentamente, se sintió aliviado al saber qué era lo que pensaba ella del asunto del mordisco. Aunque por otro lado no terminaba de creerse eso de que conociera todos sus deseos. Él solo mostraba lo que quería. Ni más, ni menos.

-Bueno si eres tan lista y sabes qué es lo que quiero hacer no es necesario que lo hable contigo. Tú ya lo sabes – El tono de Jim fue sardónico, burlón.

-Está bien, por dónde empezamos… ¿El cementerio? ¿La morgue?- Molly había alzado la cabeza para mirarle.

-La morgue es una fantasía tuya- Dijo él, aliviado de nuevo pues a pesar de que había acertado, esas no eran las fantasías que no se atrevía a llevar a cabo por lo que pensaba que seguían siendo un secreto – Al igual que usar un antifaz – Sintió la necesidad de hacer patente que también era conocedor de algunas fantasías no confesas de su novia.

-De los dos – Corrigió lo de la morgue y bostezó. El sueño ya se estaba apoderando de ella - Y sí, lo del antifaz también.

-Sería interesante, la oscuridad intensificaría mi voz, el tacto de mis manos sobre tu piel…- Jim ya había dibujado la escena en su mente.

-Lo que quiero es que te lo pongas tú- Repuso Molly de repente estallando su burbuja.

¿Cómo? Jim de repente no entendía nada de nada. Molly sabiendo cosas de él que no había dicho en alto era casi normal. Molly con una fantasía de dominación era raro. Extraño. Casi antinatural. Ella no era así. De hecho adoraba demasiado que él llevara la voz cantante. Por no hablar que eso de ceder el control a Jim no le gustaba un pelo.

-Eso no va a pasar, muñeca- Repuso empezando a acariciar el pelo de su novia, llegando a la conclusión de que era el sueño el que hablaba por ella.

-Mi amor, siempre estás controlándolo todo. Incluso cuando hacemos el amor planeas cada paso y cada movimiento al milímetro - Bueno eso no era del todo cierto, no tenía tanto control. Siempre llegaba un momento en el que se terminaba perdiendo. Aunque le gustaba que ella pensara que sí.

-Sabes que me gusta y a ti también te gusta- Sintió como ella movía la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

-Lo sé pero me gustaría que por una vez probaras lo que es no pensar- Bueno, esto le dejaba más tranquilo. Molly seguía siendo su Molly y la cosa no tenía nada que ver con la dominación.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso, Molly. Mi mente no tiene un botón de On y Off- Aunque a veces le gustaría, por desgracia no podía simplemente dejar de pensar.

-Pero yo sí puedo. Sé que puedo hacer que te olvides de todo. Déjame intentarlo… - Bajó los ojos hasta ella ¿Realmente sería capaz de callar su mente? La idea de probar era tentadora. Él siempre se había jactado de probarlo todo de hecho.

-Tal vez si en el siguiente San Patricio me ganas al póker… - Comentó divertido.

-Eso no vale… -

-Qué pena…- El comentario fue claramente sarcástico.

-Ahora en serio, Jim. Me duele que no confíes en mí. Sé que quieres más. Más de mí – Molly no se había atrevido a decir lo que sabía en un principio, en parte porque consideraba que era él el que debía hacerlo, pero si no daba el primer paso lo haría ella.

Jim guardó silencio, considerando que era lo más sabio, ya que al parecer estaba equivocado. Molly sabía más de lo que había dicho, pero no sabía cuánto más. Era cierto que deseaba más de ella. Deseaba una sumisión más profunda de ella, que colaborara en lo que maquinaba en su mente para ambos y que cuando dijera "Quieta", como hacía un rato, Molly le hiciera caso a la primera. Ahí residía el gran dilema de Jim. Su novia tenía una clara inclinación a complacer pero hacerle caso en ese tipo de situaciones dónde los instintos primarios mandaban requería disciplina y aunque había intentado inculcársela, de una forma tan sutil que ella no había notado cual era el objetivo real, había fracasado. Sin duda había otros métodos pero él era dominante, no masoquista. Se le revolvía el estómago tan solo de pensar en su novia sufriendo. Antes se amputaría las manos. Así que había terminado por resignarse, porque hablar con ella de esto estaba fuera de lugar, pues tal y como él lo veía, tal vez Molly, en su afán por complacer y hacer feliz a la persona que ama, empezaría a aceptar cosas que realmente no quería hacer lo que iría emponzoñando su relación poco a poco hasta destruirla. Se negaba en rotundo a ello. Lo que tenían era mucho más importante que cualquier fantasía sexual.

Ante el intenso silencio que se había formado en la habitación Molly alzó la cabeza y llevó una mano al rostro de él para acariciarlo. Sus gestos siempre estaban cargados de dulzura y cariño y eso valía mucho más el que sexo. Por muy bueno que este fuera.

-Sé que temes hacerme daño. Dañarme emocionalmente, no físicamente- Molly dio un suspiro – Y por lo que intuyo que deseas solo puedo decirte que no siempre te voy a decir "Sí" sin cuestionarte y que las veces en las que lo haga será porque yo realmente deseo decir "Sí". Voy a seguir pensando por mí misma y rigiéndome por mis propios criterios – Siempre y cuando pudiera seguir pensando, apostilló la mujer en su mente. Pues era bien sabido que en la cama, a veces, su cerebro decidía irse de vacaciones – Creo que a pesar de mi inclinación a… darme a los demás… - Ella era bien consciente de cuáles eran sus tendencias. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar y hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacer feliz a la gente – he demostrado que soy perfectamente capaz de decir "No" si algo no me gusta –Y eso su novio debería saberlo mejor que nadie, pues nadie la conocía como Jim.

Molly, viendo que tendría que seguir llevando todo el peso de la conversación, cosa con la que estaba muy cómoda pues fuera del terreno sexual los pantalones en esa relación los llevaban los dos, decidió seguir hablando.

-Escucha, los términos dominancia y sumisión son muy fuertes y tienen connotaciones que a ninguno de los dos nos gustan. Yo no quiero ni juguetes raros, ni mordazas, ni cera caliente. Y tú tampoco quieres eso. Quieres que confíe en ti, que cierre los ojos y me deje llevar por ti porque tú lo tendrás todo calculado tan a la perfección que será una obra de arte-

Dios, sí. Eso era justo lo que él quería. Podría hacer verdadero arte, estaba todo dentro de su cabeza. Y así no sonaba tan horrible, ni depravado. Él no quería humillar, ni denigrar, ni colocar a Molly en una posición inferior como la palabra sumisión sugería. Sólo quería que confiara en él. Su novia tenía razón cuando hablaba del poder de las palabras. Sumisión y confianza no es lo mismo.

Molly volvió a ocupar su posición de dormir, es decir, abrazándole como si fuera un oso de peluche – Tendrás que aprender a controlarte… Puede haber veces en las que te pida que no hagas ruido, o que no te muevas.

-Trabajaré en ello- Respondió cerrando los ojos. Y eso significaba que pondría todo de su parte para conseguirlo – Pero… ¿No va a ser siempre así a partir de ahora no? A mí me gusta como ha ido nuestra vida sexual hasta ahora… - Comentó ella después. Añadir cosas siempre estaba bien pero no quería perder los momentos de rápida pasión o cuando hacen el amor lentamente, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro.

-No, sióg. Para nada… - Retomó las caricias en el pelo de ella – E intentaré no guardarme mis deseos para mí… Porque está visto que uno no puede tener secretos contigo – Utilizó un tono de falso enfado para quitarle hierro a la situación.

-¡Oh! – Molly volvió a incorporarse, esta vez hasta quedar sentada, pues el tema que iba a sacar lo consideraba aún más importante que el que acababan de tratar. La idea de dormir quedó en el olvido - ¿Entonces ahora vamos a hablar del anillo de pedida que guardas en tu despacho? Porque el matrimonio también es un deseo muy serio.

Jim se sentó también en la cama, esta vez con semblante de mortal seriedad. Una cosa era que supiera de lo que había en su corazón, después de todo ella era la única que había conseguido llegar a él, pero otra muy distinta era que supiera lo que guardaba en su despacho ¿Le espiaba o qué? Además, eso era una sorpresa ¡No tenía que saberlo de ninguna de las maneras!

Molly confesó que un día se le escapó a Moran que ya había comprado el anillo para pedirla matrimonio y que había ido a mirar a su despacho así que no sabía cómo era. Después pasaron a hablar sobre si San Patricio hubiera sido un buen día para pedirle matrimonio. Molly asegura que sí, que había sido una noche maravillosa y que todo era perfecto. Jim defendía todo lo contrario, con ambos bebidos, bueno, más ella que él y en un garito no era como quería pedir su mano. Tenía que buscar el momento y el lugar idóneos, hacer algo que Molly jamás hubiera soñado y en un momento en el que ella no esperara. Tenía que pensarlo todo a la perfección. Si ya en el sexo planeaba crear obras de arte el momento en el que le pidiera la mano al amor de su vida debía ser la joya de la corona. El culmen de su obra.


End file.
